Space Station Nonny
'' In February 2014, a nonny claimed: : ''I have an above average IQ, am basically a walking encyclopedia (well, wikipedia - there's a heck of lot of information filed away in my head but the accuracy of some of it is somewhat uncertain). and can do things like mentally design a self-supporting space colony using only present day tech in about three minutes or less, but I don't really understand how opinions work, get confused and/or freeze up when presented with any question that does not have a clear right answer (this can be everything from major issues to what I want for dinner), find the majority of human behaviour confusing at best, and have little idea as to how to deal with people outside of memorised behaviours. : It is rather annoying. When prompted, they elaborated on their design plans downthread. They also discussed their diagnoses (ASD and dyspraxia). Apparently they were already something of a known quantity on FFA: : omfg [how many times have you said this exact thing on meme by now?] I swear I've read posts that are almost identical to this starting from months ago. (usually some variation on waaahhhh I'm so smart but everyone else is so irrational and dumb pity me) Since then, any nonny who makes similar claims, humblebrags about their IQ, or claims to be unable to understand other people is asked if they are Space Station Nonny. This December 2014 comment, in a thread about "Red and yellow flags" in re people's behavior, may or may not be the original SSN: : My IQ is so high that my parents lied to me about my IQ when I was a child. You needed a 128 to get into the GT camp I went to, so my parents told me my IQ was a 135. : I very quickly realized that all these people whose brains seemed to calculate and make connections a lot slower than mine supposedly had higher IQs. : Anyway, I later discovered that I'm one of those people with an IQ so high it breaks the tests-- I've gotten up to a 220 on one that was rated for higher scores, but I've gotten 80s and 90s on others, because I notice patterns that the test makers didn't notice. : I will tell you that literally the most useful thing about having a super high IQ is that I find 4-leaf clovers like a motherfucker. I can pick them out of a bed of clover just by a casual scan. I've even found a handful of 5-leaf clovers. : There are a lot of things I get impatient with other people about and I have to remember that it's because things that are obvious to me need to be pointed out to other people who are also really smart. There are a lot of people who are much wiser, more talented, and more skilled than I am at all kinds of things. I sometimes wonder if I would have been as aware of the lack of importance of an IQ number, or respected the many variations in intelligences among the people I know as much, if my parents hadn't lied to me as a kid. Category:Well-Known Nonnies